we r not d same
by projectaqua7
Summary: An pasado 5 años desde que salimos de las alcantarillas y que ha pasado ? Somos humanos trabajábamos para la CIA hasta el último día ya no es lo mismo ya no somos los mismos cuando algo se impone a la tranquilidad nos arrasaron sin compacion lloramos por los caidos creimos que havia acabado pero no ahora vienen y en ese instante nos vengaremos
1. Chapter 1

**_YO- ASI QUE AQUI ESTA MI OTRO FIC YASE DIJE WHAT THE WECK THE FUTURE PERO MEARREPENTI Y LE PUSE WE R NOT D SAME TINTIN TIN EN QUE YO Y TODO EL GRUPO VAN A ESTAR AQUI PERO EN UNA EDAD MAS ADULTA MENOS YO POR QUE POR UNA RAZON NUNCA MUERO Y ES DE LO PEOR_-_**

**_RAFA-SOLO QUIERES PONERLO?:!-_**

**_yo-ay ta buano soy sensible -_**

**_leo-si como no-_**

**_9-no enserio es sensible hoy en el boys and girls club le quitaron su collar de la Guerra que su tio le dio exactamente pa ella(eso si paso Christian me lo quito mugre maestro hijo de su+=-_**

**_Donnie-pao pao kafiguas ya , que no que tu no decias maldiciones ?-_**

**_yo-no las dijo pretend pero en otras noticias que por fin empieze el FIC_-me aplasta la pantalla_**

* * *

_ _Era un hermoso dia en el mundo un poco fresco pero hermoso, y mas en EL AMAZONAS, Brazil en esa selva que no hay muchas personas pero da lo mismo en un pueblito o como se llame, estaban ninos jugando(no con el internet(sartasticamente))con la zona y el rio.

_ _Con Los niños que corrian de pronto se metieron al agua nadaron por horas peri cuando estaban exaustos regresaron a sus casas de Madera.

_ _ " mami?" Pregunto El Niño cansado cerro la puerta y se dirijio a Los cuartos " mami?" Pregunto de Nuevo , cuando LLego a Los cuartos y no ver a su madre, se empezo a preocupar busco y busco pero no la encontro .Empezo a llorar al no encomtrarla se sento en la cama con las manos en la cara quizo sacar algo de debajo de la cama pero sintio algo.

_ _ "que?" Se sento para ver que havia debajo lo saco y al ver lo que era grito lo solto y se fue corriendo.

We R NOT D SAME

_ _mientras al otro lado del mundo en estados unidos en un super Mercado estaba una joven comiendo palomitas viendo todo hasta que un chico con el carrito le hablo"ah nena mira esto "dijo deteniendo el carrito poniendo una aspiradora y luego se le hacerco"quieres ir por las cortinas que vimos?"

"no"respondio la chica

"quieres un hot dog ?"pregunto el muchacho

"no"dijo denuevo la chica (malagradesida)y sele hacerco "jaja miamor tu eres todo un amo de casa ...pero podriamos ir solo a cenar"el chavo hizo una cara de ya tedije y le respondio "ya te dije si no lo prepares no..."

"no lo ingieras"(ja y yo si puedo)dijo desepsionada

"no hace falta yo preparare la cena vas por el neutralizador yo estare en las herramientas"la muchcha se empieza ir pero voltea"pasillo 4 en el redouble 3"el chico rie pero se le borra y dice"que rayos haces aqui mickey"voltea para ver un nino con una cachucha que estaba en el otro pasillo .

"ignoraste mis mensages"dijo mickey

"soy feliz "dijo avanzando el chico

"estas desesperado"dijo sonriente y jugetonamente el nino

"esta funcionando"dijo trankilamente avanzando el chico

"estas jugando ala casita "dijo mas divertido mickey

"estoy retirado okay soyfeliz-somos felicez"dijo apuntando donde se fue su "novia"

el nino se quito la cachucha "Donnie Donnie ase meses que no has matado a nadie "dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

Donnie le dice enojado"si no tiene nada de malo ,okay? es algo positive para muchas personas "desde el otro pasillo

"kemosabe ,te nesesito,ya bienen .Puedo sentirlo "dijo mas desesperado mickey

"me vas a volver loco mickey"dijo enojado

"si te hace sentir seguro trae a la chica "dijo neutral

"no llevare ala chica a ningun lado "dijo aun mas furioso

pero la chica aparecio de la nada del lado de mickey"llevarme a donde?"dijo curiosa

Donnie estaba nervioso "je no lida solo charlavamos "

"a donde vamos "insistio la muchacha

"eh no van a cerrar vamonos "dijo tan nervioso Donnie con esto el y su novia se van dejando a mickey en el pasillo

Donnie y su novia estavan en la salida eh ivan a el estacionamiento pero algo los detiene

"ultima oportunidad Donnie"era el risado dorado mickey dijo manejando un auto

"llevare a sarah a casa"donnie dijo

mickey lo mira con tristesa y preocupacion "te ves muy bien en tu forma humana "con esto se fue manejando dejando a sarah y a Donnie

"yo se que quieres ir"le repitio sarah

"no,ya jamas estaras en pelig-"Donnie fue interrumpido por que el auto donde mickey manejaba exploto y a sarah se le calleron las palomitas

EN EL FUNERAL DE MICKEY

afuera de la iglesia estaban en el auto sarah y Donnie desepsionados hasta que Donnie rompio el silencio "no sabemos quien esta ahi "le voltea a ver "como se supone que voy a protejerte ?"sarah se bajo del auto cerro la Puerto y le dijo "era tuhermano no seas duro vamos "con esto Donnie se bajo del auto y entraron ala iglesia

En la iglesia todos se formaron en una fila para ver al cadaver

"esto es raro no estas mis hermanos esos cobardes" dijo Donnie con mucho dolor y decepcion luego sarah dijo algo"no te preocupes deseguro les llego la noticia, ah mira es nuestro turno "era verdad era su turno vieron el cadaver por 3 segundos hasta que sarah rompio el silencio"wow,parece que estuviera vivo"dijo paa alentar a Donnie "no esta muerto"dijo el muchacho susurrando "carino no ajas eso ,demuetra tus emociones y no..." .

"no encerio lo hace todo el tiempo"dijo Donnie todavia susurrando y agarro el alfil de las flores de su traje y se lo clavo en la mano pero nada se movio y sarah vio a el pastor quien estaba arriba de ellos en el altar "encerio"dijo Donnie picandolo pero sarah lo detuvo quitandole el alfil "no ya Donnie ,vamonos a sentar " y Donnie dijo"y si lo beso?" srah lovolteo aver "adelante quieres hacerlo mejor vamonos a sentar " sarah lo tomo del brazo hacienda que se Sentara

El pastor fue y dijo unas palabras"en este momento cualquiera que quiere decir unas palabras puede pasar al frente ,puede ser un poema,una cancion puede pasar"sarah miro a Donnie "anda pasa era tu hermano "no sarah no"

"usted quiere senor?"dijo el pastor a Donnie quien forzadamente paso al altar "mickey era diferente ,tenia muy Buena punteria " el pastor lo volteo a ver raro (creo que penso mal "algunos dirian que paranoico , pero tienes que esperar algo asi cuando la cia eesta dudando de lcd por mas de una decada"el pastor aun lo sige viendo raro "contruia una arma mas rapido que cualquiera"las viejitas de la primera ilera asintieron a esto"la buen ciudad de nueva York siempre se lo agradecera" Donnie empezo a llorrar "era muy buen hermano ...si lo era ... lo voy a extranar "despues de que el funeral se acabo todos salieron .

"tenemos que movernos"dijo Donnie "a terreno alto Buena defensa una pequena granja " sarah lo miro "granja? ... donde cultivas ?" "si sera divetido " sarah lo detuvo "escucha . espera hay quienes dicen que es importante que no tomes ese tipo de deciciones-"a sarah la interrumpieron

"senor hamato"dijieron varios hombres con traje que salian de la calle "si ?"repondio Donnie "tiene que acompananos "dijo el primer hombre ,Donnie volteo a sarah quien estaba confundida y le susurro "vete a el refujio te vere a aya "le dijo y se fue con los hombres quien los esposaron

EN LA CORPORACION TIRO AL BLANCO (si asi se llama )

Donnie estaba esposado a un tubos enterrado a una silla en un cuarto que parecia ser un interrogatorio pero en otro lado en la entrada havia llegado un hombre misterioso entro y havia una mujer en un tipo de consultas anyway el hombre dijo "hola vengo a buscar a un muchacho llamado Donatello hamato"

la mujer contesto "no se nada pero mi acesor jimenez le ayudara "despues de esto hizo una llamada mientras que el hombre puso el portafolio en la mesa y lo abrio pero un senor vino ala puerta y dijo "yo soy el senor jimenez ""bien"dijo el senor misterioso y pregunto "como se llama?""john "dijo el senor ye el hombre misterioso volteo ala mujer "y el suyo?"la mujer respondio "alexis""que bonito "el hombre misterioso saca de su portafolio un arma y le dispara a alexis(take that bitch )y voltea a el senor jimenez.

"john ..."el hombre no reacciona"john!"crisis"JOHN "por fin reacciona el senor jimenez "ahora si no quiere que le pase a usted lo que le paso a al-"se trabo "como se llamaba ?"pregunto el hombre misterioso"alexis"respondio john "si,alexis bueno dime donde esta el senor hamato?""esta esta el interrogacion"el hombre misterioso le dispara.

Mientras tanto en interrogación

Ahi estaba donnie esposado asta que vino un hombre se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y un joven que parecía policía estaba parado atrás de el y el hombre sentado hablo y le preguntó"Donatello verdad?"(Que pregunta más tonta )"si"respondió donnie "bien sabemos que usted i sus hermanos trabajaron en la CIA y en el Liverpool pero ahora necesitamos una información "se paró y se acerco a el "donde está tu hermano?" Dijo el hombre con seriedad

domine después de un momento respondió"cual hermano?" Con esta repuesta el hombre se acercó más a el "Rafael hamato es una amenaza" domine siguió el juego y se acercó a el "no lo se " el hombre río al igual que el joven policía de atrás "si así quieres juga-" al hombre lo interrumpieron disparos múltiples y donnie sonrió y dijo" disparos 200 metros" los disparos sonaron más cerca " 100 metros todos vamos a morir" el hombre fue ala puerta la abrió y fue a revisar y el joven policía sacó su arma aún viendo a donnie " nos matarán si no me quitas estas esposas " dijo mostrando las esposas que lo tenían encadenado

" no puedo " dijo nervioso aquel policía y donnie sonrió más " 50 metros anda " el policía después de un momento guardó su arma y sacó las llaves perro unos hombres armados entraron disparando y mataron al el policía y el mismo hombre misterioso es sentó en el otro lado dela mesa sonriendo era un hombre huero con arrugas pero no viejo con traje y dijo " jaja Donatello necesito información " donnie lo miro aburrido" usted también quiere saber donde esta mi hermanó ? " el hombre misterioso río aún más " no no no no ya se donde esta Rafael y el me dijo que sabias donde está la bomba " donnie lo mira confuso " cual bomba? " pregunto

el hombre misterioso por fin lo mira serio " sabes si no me dices donde está la bomba atómica rebanare a tu Sarah de pies a cabeza " dijo aún más serio donnie solo miro a los hombres armados que estaban alrededor de el miro al hombre y sonrió se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que la mesa se rompiera en 2 pero seguia encadenada el el fierro asi que golpeo aa todos con el fierro meno un soldado que lo usa como esqudo y 2 el hombre misterioso Donnie se alego de el con su " escudo " pero más hombres armados seguían apareciendo ,Donnie tenia orcado a su "escudo"y luego el viio que un poco mas atras avia hileras con archvos decidio meterse ahi

el hombre misterioso dijo a 2 hombres"traiganlo lo quiero vivo "los hombres obedecieron sus hordenes y entraron ahi pero en el momento que entraron se oia que los golpearon uno intent escapar pero Donnie lo jalo de las piernas la cara del hombre misterioso no fue la misma"ok matenlo"declaro

LOS ULTIMOS HOMBRES ENTRARON PERO A UNO lo ahorco a otro le disparo su propia arma al tercero igual y al ultimo Donnie se escondio lo examino agarro una silla salto y encajo la silla a el hombre Donnie se doblo la pierna por lo que dolio y fue otro hombre y le pensaba disparar pero uvo una explocion en el muro y entro un hombre y disparo al hombre armado y dejo ver su rostro por lo que a Donnie le hizo enogar y dijo"MICKEY!"Donnie se paro y mickey sonrio y saco una navaja y dijo con una sonrisa"donnie traje la llave "con la navaja corto las esposas que tenia Donnie.

en otro lugar donde estaba el hombre misterioso se quejo y dijo "carajo"y entro como los otros pero cuando entro donnie lanzo una bomba y el hombre misterioso se fue sabindo lo de la bomba claro

afuera del edificio Donnie y mickey venian platicando(peleando !)venian diciendo

"mickey aparentaste tu muerte?"

"tenia que"

cuando llegaron al auto estaba una persona nada mas y nada menos que

"MICKEY TRAJISTE A SARAH ?!"

"crei que no querias que estuviera en peligro"mickey alzo su cena de humano y Donnie se dirijio a sarah "y lo que te avia dicho de no llamar la atencion?"sara abre la puerta del carro"yo puedo llamar a quien pueda"con esto se mete en el auto ganandoce la burla de mickey Donnie solo lo ignore y se quizo meter al auto pero antes de eso mickey le dijo algo "me gusto cuando lloraste en mi funeral"donnie lo mira serio"no lo hize "respondio"y se metio al auto mickey se le borro la sonrisa y tambien se metio encendio el auto y sarah pregunto "a donde vamos"mickey responde"con los otros"

* * *

**_yo-bueno esto me costo trabajo pero lo termine yavieron the Manhattan projecy esta pradissisissimo megusta cuando karai escucha a splinter y a los demas quien es su verdadero padre si les gusto porfan pongan fav o follow si quieren que continue escribiendo asi o no dejenlo en los review buano nos vemos ala prox_******


	2. Chapter 2

_**YO-YOLO!-**_

_**rafa- eso que significa?-**_

_**9 molesto viendo la tele-you only live once-**_

_**sarah-han visto a Donnie?-**_

_**mickey-cuarto?-**_

_**sarah-nope-**_

_**mickey-lab?-**_

_**sarah-no-**_

_**mickey-si no esta en esos 2 lugares esque esta muerto-**_

_**leo-y abril?-**_

_**12-callate azulito- le dijo muy cerca de la cara**_

_**leo-entonses sakura- leo le dio un beso a 12 y salio corriendo**_

_**rafa-ahora apodos?!-**_

_**srah -quien es abril?-**_

_**yo y 9-sabia que este dia iba a venir-**_

* * *

sarah-entonses vamos a ver a tus hermanos?-

Donnie-hase mucho que no veo a leo y rafa y menos a sensei-

mickey empieza a llorar

sarah-que pasa mickey?-

mickey aun manejando-sensei ...splinter ..esta muerto-dijo el rizado con mucha tristeza

Donnie se avento en el asiento y sus ojos se empezaron a quemar-no no puede ser pero como-no pudo evitar que le salieran unas lagrimas

sarah en los asientos de atras agarrandole la mano a Donnie

Donnie-que ..sniff paso?-dijo con los ojos lloroso ya que no podia contenerlo su maestro,su sensei, su padre havia muerto

mickey-fue hace 16 mese estabamos en una mission de alto riesgo-

flashback

leo mickey rafa splinter paola (ejem yo)casey y miwa estaban en unos tuneles estaba oscuro solo se iluminaban con linternas caminaban despacio para no hacer ruido todos estaban aterrorizados pero cuando mickey pisa algo solido volteo su linterna alo que havia pisado y se dio cuenta de que piso un cadaver tipo zombie por toda la sangre se asusto quizo gritar pero miwa lo calmo y abrazo

leo-tenemos que seguir-dijo muy serio

unos pasos mas y sabian que algo los perseguian y no dudaron mas y sacaron sus armas

casey-nos encontraron -luego alguien o algo salio del otro tune asiendo que se asustaran era blancoy esaba agachado no dejando ver su rostro parecia un nino asi que casey se le hacerco-no tengas miedo somos Buenos-trato de darle la mano pero esa cosa (asi le dijo) levanto la cabeza dejando ver su rostro

no tenia ojos y solo teina cuatro grandes pero afilados dientes casey se asusto trato de echarce para atras pero esa cosa brinco hacia el y le mordio el cuello asiendo un bano de sangre y asustando asus amigos

pao-que es esa cosa!-

rafa solo veia como su amigo moria sin hacer nada

mickey-casey!-trato de corer asia el y detener a esa cosa pero el maestro splinter lo detuvo y el y leo patearon a esa cosa y leo le encajo su katana en la cabeza

miwa-esta vivo?- dijo asercandose a el no se movie tenia sus ojos abirtos paola solo fue y se los cerropero rapidamente casey o tra cosa que no era casey se lanzo sobre ella la iva a morder pero rafa le encajo sus sais en el cerebro dejando a paola cubierta de sangre

mickey-que rayos fue eso?!-

leo vio el cadaver-tenemos que salir de aqui- en eso todos corrieron pero mas de esas cosas aparecieron por todos los tuneles

todos se pusieron en posision de ataque-ESTAN LISTOS-el maestro splinter preguntoen eso comenzaron a pelear

leo peleando-vamos tenemos que terminar lo que vinimos a hacer rafa splinter que vean la luz-rafa y splinter asistieron y habrieron un camino para buscar la salida-mickey miwa distrainganlos-con esto miwa y mickey empezaron a acer ruido para atraer a essas cosas-PAOLAtu y yo llevaremos la bomba con su reina vamos- paola y leo havrieron un camino destrosando as esas cosas

paola llevava una mochila donde tenia un regalo especial para su altesa cuando llegaron al final del tunel vieron un cratermuy largo y anchoivan a aventar la mochila pero una de esas cosas se avento a 7 haciendo que se le cayera la mochila pero pao lo avienta para al otro la do y leo le encaja su katana paola se dio cuenta de que se avia caido encima de la mochila asi que lo quito rapida mente abrio la mochila y luego se disgust

paola-ya no esta el automatico

* * *

**_yo-que pasara despues?como aran que la bomba explote? ya s que es un flash back pero ya que a encuesta que quiere que esas cosas sean zombies o vampire pongalo en los reviews gracias por todo hasta la prox_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_yo- hey como estan ? no podre subir en Los proximos Dias por que te go el star test ya Sabin para ver si pasan de año deseenme suerte-_**

**_donnie- Paola tu nunca studies para un examen-_**

**_rafa- eso importa ?-_**

**_yo- si eso importa?-_**

**_donnie- claro porq nos ase intelligentes madu_-rafa y yo le Damos una golpisa_**

**_rafa- dame tres-Los dos chocamos nuestro a puños_**

**_mickey- where them girls at !-_**

**_miwa -y este loco-_**

**_pedro- encontro una mujer por fin que deseguro la AMA -_**

**_yo - te quieres callar!-_**

**_pedro- nando tiene novia e Ella es Muy celosia y no le déjà ablarte -_**

**_yo-pero__**

**_pedro-paola esta muy celosa de Jessica por que son novios-_**

**_yo-PERO NO ME GUSTA FERNANDO!-(ESTA ES UNA ACLARACION PA LA ESCUELA NO NO ME GUSTA NANDO Y NO ME PODRIA GUSTAR SOLO PLATICAMOS EN EL BOYS & GIRLS CLUB Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA JAY)_**

**_pedro-... me hubieras dicho por que ya lo publique en el face de la cq-_**

**_yo - es es ES ESPARTAN-LE DOY UNA PATADA_**

* * *

pao-leo ya no ay automatic-dijo preocupada

leo se enojo al instante y empezo a patear al zombie

* * *

**_yo-asi ganaron los zombies como 4 a cero asi que no son vampiros losiento Eduard -_**

**_eduard-pero yo queria ser famoso !-_**

* * *

leo-y ahora que rayos vamos a acer_-leo fue interrumpido por un grito vireon ariva del precipicio y vieron a miwa atrapada sin armas golpeando alos zombies pero ya casi la esaban mordiendo

leo-miwa ! no te preocupes voy para alla -trato de corer aal tunel para llegar donde ella estava pero paola lo detuvo

paola-espera ay otra cosa -miro al precipicio luego ala mochila donde estaba la bomba despues de pensar-su reina -volteo a ver a leo-rapido que salgan todos de aqui- dijo sacando la bomba

leo- que vas a hacer?- lo miro desesperado al ver que parola sacó la bomba la abrazo y se puso ala media orilla ya sabia lo que IVA a pasar trato de detener la pero era demasiado tarde

paola-adiós,leo- se tiro a sí misma al precipicio leo solo fue corriendo la orilla

leo - no paoooooòõla!- mientras tanto cuando parola IVA callendo

paola- dios se no eh sido buena pero perdóname gracias por la familia que tengo cuidalos en todo momento- por fin paola cayo al ver q había como un zombie gigante y ella la vio fue corriendo Asia ella - espero que aya un lugar en el cielo para mi-estuvo apunto de presionar el botón pero se detuvo- pera pera pera -saco su Biblia y empezó al leer - aunque salves al mundo entero- de pronto recordo algo saco dinamita que tenía en su mochila predio un serillo sabía que el zombie estaba serca bio un túnel que llevaga ala salida prendió la dinamita y salió corriendo

con leo vio que u o una explosión - rayos - salió corriendo para encontrar una salida pero el fuego casi le ganaba corrió lo más rápido que pudo al ver que no había zombies asta que paró y vio un túnel que llevaba ala salida llego a el y se recargo el la orilla Alvear que el fuego no llegaría a el

- tengo que encontrar a los otros - se paró y escaló porque era una montańa y encontró a mickey fue y lo abrazo - mickey donde esta miwa ?- el pequeńo dijo que no sabía y escucharon un grito al instante fueron a ver y Vieron a miwa incada llorando pero avía alguien más tirado cuando dieron era splinter con una así clavada por la espalda la de Rafael

- miwa que paso?- pregunto leo llorando

la chica no pudo contestar se paró miro profundo a leo luego se fue con una bomba de humo

fin del flashback

* * *

**_9- y que paso contigo?- _**

**_yo- no se- _**

**_todos me miran_**

**_yo- oh miren desconectaron el internet- dijo alzando el cable desconectado hasta que reacciono - no tenemos internes me muero me muero make It stop make It stop magan fox megan fox!-feliz viernes santo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

donnie-entonses que paso despues?-pregunto dejando de llorar(tenia rios en los ojos)

mickey suspiro -nos rescataron y quemamos el cuerpo de splinter y las cenisas estan en 5 partes para cada hijo no encontramos el cuerpo de paola y su familia aun no lo supera ,miwa fue identificada en varios robos y esta con un grupo alejada de nosotros leo cree que todo es su culpa y no ah hablado desde entonses y aqui estamos-

huvo un largo silencio hasta que sarah lo rompio

sarah -en primer lugar porque te alegaste de ellos?-

mickey trato de no sonreir -vamos donnie dicelo alcabo que comoquiera lo tiene que saber-

donnie- si te lo dijo no te enojas ?-

sarah-porque lo haria?-

donnie-esque bueno teng_tenia una amiga a quien la queria mucho la amaba pero ella amaba a alguien mas pero un dia era una mision de menor riesgo o bueno eso pensabamos era en un laboratorio donde se crearon unos mounstros que deviamos extinguirlos mi hermano mayor leo nos dijo que no separaramos yo por un lado y mis hermanos y ella por el otro cuando arregle todo para que ese lugar explotara cuando regrese con ellos estaban con ella muerta -

mickey -ya sabes era ella o la mision-le ah explicado miles de veces pero donnie no entiende

sara respiraba muy fuerte- te gustaba alguien antes que yo y NO ME DIJISTE!-grito tan fuerte que casi hizo que mikey chocara

mickey miro a donnie

donnie -crees que no conosco a mi novia?-

mickey paro el caro en un lugar desierto

sarah 0 angel donde estamos?-

mickey-miguel angel tecnico 49-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oblivion

cuando mickey termino esa frase el piso se empezo a mover y se dio en 2 efrente de ellos con una rampa para ir abajo

sarah-wow cuanta seguridad-

mickey bajo el carro y el piso se cerro se bajaro del auto y fueron a una puerta mejor dicho elevador que los llevava mas abajo

sarah-a donde nos dirijimos-

mickey-ala resistensia-

cuando llegaron a su destino se abrieron las puertas eras tantas oficinas caminaron y cuando llegaron al final de ellas encontraron a un chico de su edad palido pelo cafe y ojos azules camisa de negro sentado en una mesa con la cabeza agachada y con dos espadas alado de el(saben quien es ?)

mickey-no le cuesiones-susurra a donnie mientras que se sienta en la mesa junto al palido muchacho

sarah se sienta tambien -quien eres tu?-

el chico no repondio solo tenia la cabeza agachada y la levanto devilmente

sarah -asi que no hablas ?-

mickey le susurra-sarah!-

un soldado se dirije asia ellos y dice -capitan tenemos un problema un robo en el museo-

al oir esto el mucacho sonrio tomo sus armas y se dirigio ala salida

mickey-esa es musica para el lider-

donnie-como?-

mickey-le gusta _investigar_ robos-dijo con sonrisa picara

en el museo de historia natural exactamente

una joven vestida todo de negro estaba ahi esquivando los lazers de alarma era agil y tenia una mascara que le cubria toda la cara se diriguio a una puerta ancha pero estava cerrada y bloqueada pero ella puso un dispocitivo para sacar la clave y la puerta se abrio exitosamente(no se cansan de escribir a si?) y adentro del cuarto de la puerta havia una gema brillaba mas que diamantes estaba en un sostenedor .Ella also su mano para agarrarla pero una espada la detuvo cuando volteo a ver era el chico palido(vampiro) la mirava seria

chica-no estavez- dijo sacando su espada desu espalda

el chico sonrio y se lanzo sobre ella

cualdo el chico also su espada y la bajo contra ella pero esta la exquivo se dirijo al otro lado y el la volteo a ver corrieron asi ellos y chocaron espadas hasta que un momento la pateo y la lanzo sobre un muro despues ella se quito la mascara ,era japonesa tenia pelo cafe corto hasta el cuello y con un poco de sangre en su boca ella se la quito y sonrio se lazo sobre el espada ala mano pero este puso su espada y sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus espadas juntas pero el chico era mas fuerte la lanzo y le dio un pu~etaso el la cara que la dejo en el suelo ella tenia su mano donde le havia pegado mirandolo serio el con su espada la also pero algo lo detuvo

chica-recuerda que la familia no se mata-dijo seria esto le llego al chico solto su espada yaprovechando la chica lepateo en la cara dejandolo inconsiente se dirijio ala gema pero no la agarro puso un papel transparente sobre el y saco unas guellas pero sono la sirena de la policia haciendo que desapareciera con una bomba de humo

cuando los policias llegaron mickey sarah y donnie entre ellos viero a leo tirado y mickey se rio

mickey-ay leo ya miwa te gana-dijo no parando de reir

* * *

**_yo-hola les gusto el capitulo y si miwa es la ladrona pero eso lo veran enel otro chapter y leo es el chico palido ahora solo falta rafa-_**

**_nando-te olvidas de alguien mas-_**

**_yo -eso es hasta ma~ana-_**


End file.
